


a casual realisation

by boobop (smacklig_maltid)



Series: haikyuu shorts [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop
Summary: Sakusa recalls the moment he realises he wants to marry you.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: haikyuu shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	a casual realisation

It was a cold winter evening, but you were happily tucked under the thick covers, your body held flush against Sakusa’s unbelievably warm body. One of the things you loved about Winter was that the freezing temperatures always made it easier for you to convince Sakusa laze around under the sheets with you for the rest of the day, and this particularly cold night was just the right time to take advantage of that fact. Thus, for the last hour or so, the two of you pressed yourselves against each other to trap as much warmth as possible between you, silently enjoying each other’s company with the TV quietly playing in the background.

Your eyes fluttered open, unable to sleep due to the flashy scene that lit up the room. To your surprise, Sakusa’s jet-black eyes stared right back at you, implying that he had been admiring your face as you relaxed in his arms. A little embarrassed, you tucked your head under his chin and laid your ear against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat softly drumming against his chest almost lulling you back to sleep. Before you could close your eyes again, however, the light from the TV reflected against the ring on your middle finger, your lips curling into a smile at the sight of it.

“Oomi,” you murmured, pushing away from his chest to look him in the eyes. He hummed in response, reaching over to move your hair out of your face as he waited for you to continue. “When did you realise?” You asked him and cupped his cheeks with both of his hands, stroking his face gently with your thumbs. He frowned, trying to figure out what you were talking about before he noticed the feeling of the cool metal against his face.

“I think it was,” he paused for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face, “around two years ago.” Unbeknownst to you, he didn’t actually have to think about it. He remembers the exact second he decided to marry you, though it was a little embarrassing for him to admit that, so he tucked that information away for another time.

You blinked at him as you processed this information, your lips parting in bewilderment. Two _years_ \- you didn’t think he had decided so long ago, seeing as he had proposed to you just last week. Perhaps a few months would make sense, but _two years_?

“What made you so certain that you wanted me?” You continued to question him, heart ready to beat right our of your chest with the way it thumped against your rib cage. This boy was going to be the death of you - _who knew he could still give you butterflies after four years?_

Sakusa averted his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he recalled the memory.

_\- 2 Years Ago -_

It had been a long and gruelling day of practice, the undeniable feeling of this being one of his off-days sitting on his shoulders and dragging his mood down further and further. Sakusa’s bad mood had become apparent to everyone pretty soon, with poor Hinata and Bokuto falling victim to his sharp tongue and snappy attitude early on into practice.

“That’s it,” their coach finally spoke up once Sakusa knocked into Atsumu after stumbling in his block run up, “Sakusa-san, take a breather and cool down.”

Hinata walked over to his upset teammate and offered his hand, only for it to be smacked away as Sakusa clicked his tongue and got up by himself before stomping over to the bench. He knew he was being an ass, but he was far too frustrated with himself to feel sorry about it. He grabbed his jacket that had been carefully folded and set aside on the bench earlier that day, taking his phone out of his pocket to distract himself for the time being.

Just as he switched it on, it buzzed with a new message notification from you. Sakusa debated on whether or not he should read it. With the way he was feeling right now it probably wasn’t a good idea - he didn’t wanna start snapping at you like he was with his teammates, he wasn’t looking to take his bad mood back home with you. But then again, maybe a text from you could lift him out of whatever hole he seemed to be stuck in. So he unlocked his phone and opened up the message.

A picture of you loaded onto his screen, and sure enough, it felt like all his worries were melting away. It was a selfie of you sticking your hand out in a thumbs up in front of the frying pan, a goofy grin on your face. Underneath the photo you had sent another message; _cooking your favourite for tonight! hope you’re hungry!_

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, anticipating the lovely meal you’ve prepared for him. Maybe it was the fact that he had someone waiting for him at home that lifted the weight off of his shoulders, he didn’t know, but what he did know was that he felt incredibly _loved_ at that moment. It was something so simple, yet so fulfilling. A nice meal with someone he loves is just what he needs - and your message couldn’t have been timed better.

He wanted to feel like this everyday, he realises. Though, he supposes he should wait a little bit longer until you’re ready.

\- _Present_ -

“I didn’t know you had a bad day…you came home in a better mood than usual, so I thought that practice went great,” you mumbled against his neck thoughtfully, trying to hide how flustered you were from his answer. Your heart was beating erratically now, and you weren’t sure whether if you were also hearing his heart racing or just yours, but whatever it was you were _giddy_.

“Of course I came home in a good mood…I had you and a good meal waiting for me,” he told you in a whisper, moving his hand from your waist up to the back of your head, hugging you tighter against him.


End file.
